New non-exclusively licensed shared spectrum paradigms mean that frequency plans need to work across independent network operators. Certain operators may have higher priority than others, which has implications for frequency plans. Mobile incumbents or priority networks may appear or move within the area, forcing dynamic frequency planning updates. Different networks in these bands, such as LTE-TDD and 3GPP LAA, will need either guard bands between networks to reduce interference, or they will need a central frequency plan coordination across operators to reduce guard bands. Since guard bands are inefficient, central coordination is preferred. What is needed is centralized method to dynamically optimize inter-operator frequency plans in shared spectrum.